Vanguard: Lockdown World
by Desgarroth
Summary: Shortly after defeating Leon in the finals of the VF Circuit, following a cardfight with the enigmatic Suiko, Sendou Aichi is transported to the future of his world - a dark dystopia where most humans have fallen to Reverse, slaves to Void's will. The only hope for Aichi and the world is for him to band together with his few allies, and make a final stand against Link Joker.
1. Turn 1: Ripple

Hello everyone, and welcome to this new story. It is a bit different from what I usually write. Here's what you need to know about the story, before starting to read it:

1) It takes place in the Cardfight Vanguard anime universe, and is essentially an alternate story following the events of season 2. The events described in the summary transpire in this first chapter. The events in the anime, up to the end of season 2, are all considered canon, although some things may be revealed to not be as they originally seemed.

2) It uses exclusively canon characters. The only original characters that may appear are fodder enemies, and will not receive any focus or importance.

3) It is dark and gritty. Do not expect happy things to happen here. I could've just named it "A Song of Ice and Fire: Vanguard Edition".

4) It may end up... confusing. Partly because it is equal part plot, equal part cardfights, which means chapters tend to be _long_ and things might be hard to keep track of. But I'll do my best to make events as clear as possible, and clarify any confusions that might arise.

5) Speaking of cardfights, yes, this is one of those fics where cardfights actually happen. Most of the time, you will get one full cardfight per chapter, with occasionally a few abridged ones happening in the background. Cardfights are accompanied by each move clearly denoted, and end-of-turn summaries for both parties, so they should be rather easy to follow.

6) Last, and more important thing: in this story, custom-made CFV cards will appear and will be used in abundance. This is both for in-universe (story takes place in the future) and general reasons (many cardfights would be, quite frankly, boring, if they just used cards everyone already knows and they would simply end up as rehashes of anime plays). However, a lot of already existing cards will be used as well. I've... taken some liberties with balance when designing new cards - some of them are noticeably strong compared to the existing card pool, but I think I've mostly kept things from exploding out of proportion. Also, expect a lot of new stuff in this fic - new mechanics, new keywords, new Sentinels, new triggers, new everything. The one thing I'm not doing here is new clans - I feel the cardfight aspect of the story is already full enough of new stuff, without adding a whole new layer to them.

Additional notes: the Point of View (POV) will generally remain consistent within segments (with the exception of some very brief, broad-perspective segments), and you should easily be able to figure out whose perspective you're reading from. Different segments are denoted by a centered "VGLDW0X", where X is the chapter number. Note that POV doesn't always change when a segment changes, it may just indicate a timeskip or something. Any custom cards that appear in each chapter will be listed and described at the end of that chapter (even if they've appeared before in the story).

Also please note that I'm struggling with 's annoying formatting constraints. If you notice any odd things please point them out and I will try to fix them.

Now then, if you've managed to get through the introduction without letting it scare you away... congratulations. Without further ado, I present to you the first chapter.

VGLDW01

**TURN 1: Ripple**

"As expected, Sendou Aichi. You have already pushed me to five damage... the strength of your wind is astounding. But, Aqua Force will not yield here!"

Aichi nodded, smiling. _It is good... to be able to fight with everyone like this..._ To the sides, the remaining two members of their teams stood, anxiously anticipating the outcome. Previously, Misaki had managed to defeat Jillian, but Kamui had lost to Charlene, whose strength stood at odds with her carefree attitude. And further back, the remaining two teams that had been eliminated in the semi-finals - in the Dreadnought versus SIT Genius match, Jillian and Lee had each produced one victory for their respective teams, with Leon securing the match against Chris. And on the opposing side, though Aichi had suffered defeat against Narumi Asaka, Kamui had earned his long-desired victory against Kai, and Misaki had, to everyone's surprise, managed to defeat Ren after a hard battle. And now... everything was down to this.

**Sendou Aichi**  
Hand: 4 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 5 (F/F/F/U/U)  
(R) Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (9000) - n/a  
(VG) Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred (11000) - Future Liberator, Llew (6000)  
(R) Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (10000) - Little Liberator, Marron (7000)

**Soryu Leon**  
Hand: 2 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 5 (F/F/U/U/U)  
(R) Coral Assault (8000) - Storm Rider, Diamantes (9000)  
(VG) Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom (11000) - Light Signals Penguin Soldier (5000)  
(R) n/a - Tear Knight, Theo (8000)

"Stand and draw!" Leon declared. Behind him, the overwhelming form of the Tear Dragon, its back equipped with powerful artillery, towered over the battlefield, supported by a comparatively tiny penguin clad in a sailor uniform. To the right, a green-haired soldier wielding a massive energy sword stood behind another sailor carrying an oversized cannon, while on the other side a lean rifle-wielding sailor had assumed a battle-ready position. "Let's go, Sendou Aichi!" He plucked out a card from his hand and held it high, his words resonating throughout the spacious arena.

"_Dragon spun into existence from the warp of the wind and the weft of the sea, live up to the legend in your ideal form! Crossride!_" Maelstrom was wrapped in a gigantic water spiral, roaring as the force of the ocean grafted itself onto its body. Fin-shaped shards of armor arrayed themselves onto its wings, spreading outwards. Its skin became darker and scarred, hardened by myriads of battles, and its weapons multiplied accordingly. "_Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom!_" The dragon screeched with fury and pride, announcing its power.

Aichi almost stepped back. The last time he had seen this beast, it was controlled by Void, a terrifying, unstoppable monster. Though Leon had escaped the control of Void, that didn't make Glory any less imposing. Its Power rose to 13000 with the effects of the Crossride. _Can I defeat it?_ He glanced at his deck, the new deck he had formed once Blaster Blade had been unsealed, and the Royal Paladins had joined forces with his Gold Paladin deck. Around him, the units were arrayed - to his left, the blind knight, Gallatin and the warrior-sage, Marron, who had been his comrades for so long. To the right, one of his new allies, Phallon, a serious knight in dark armor wearing a red cape. And in his field's center, in front of the golden-haired young knight Llew, stood the imposing figure of Alfred, the king of knights, now on foot, carrying his giant broadsword and glaring at the opposition without a hint of fear in his eyes. _We will not yield, either!_

"Diamantes and Coral Assault exchange places. Also, call! Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos!" A navy officer carrying twin rifles, with a serious expression, appeared in front of Theo. "The stage is set. The wind will guide me to victory! Diamantes, attack! With its skill, if it attacks the Vanguard and it is the first battle of the turn, Power plus 2000!" Now its Power score was equal to Alfred's. Aichi gritted his teeth.

"Gallatin, Intercept!" He called out. The white-clad warrior dashed forward, only for his blade to be met with the blind swordsman's own sword - despite Gallatin's lack of sight, he showed no hesitation in his movements, and Diamantes was forced to retreat.

"Very well." Leon acknowledged. "Continuing, Diamantes' skill activates. Diamantes and Coral Assault exchange places!" The two units replaced one another on the battlefield. "And now... can you defend against this one? With Penguin Soldier's boost, Glory Maelstrom attacks! _Ultimate Break!_" A giant Limit Break ring appeared over Maelstrom, spreading out to envelop the entire field. "Counter Blast! Power plus 5000! And for this battle, you cannot defend yourself against Maelstrom with any cards from your hand, if they are Grade 1 or higher!" Glory's Power rose to 23000, as it aimed its cannons at Alfred.

_A terrifying skill... but, I have prepared for this moment._ Aichi snatched two cards out of his hand. "Liberator of Hope, Epona! Both of you!" Two identical fairy knights, riding golden flying beetles, materialized in front of the knight king, whose total Power became 31000... enough to defend against this attack.

"Twin Drive, check." Leon declared, undaunted. The first card revealed another copy of Theo. "Second check." However, the second shone brightly with a ruby light, and Leon smirked. "Draw trigger. I give the power to Algos, and draw one card."

"Following, Coral Assault attacks Phallon! Because this is the third battle this turn, Coral Assault's skill becomes active. Power plus 3000!" Aichi glanced at the two cards in his hand. Unfortunately, there was no way to protect Phallon now. Shot down by the soldier's cannon, the swordsman was obliterated.

"This blow will finish it! With Theo's boost, Algos!" _22000 Power... but..._

"Halo Liberator, Mark! Perfect defense!" Aichi shouted. The blue-haired defender formed a hexagonal barrier, that absorbed all shots from the general's twin firearms - but in exchange, Aichi had discarded the precious last card he held.

"So you managed to protect yourself. As expected." Leon said appraisingly. "However, you have not won yet! Your front line is empty! With these five cards, I swear I will defend myself!" He indicated the three cards in his hand, as well as the two units that could Intercept. "Turn end!"

**Sendou Aichi**  
Hand: 0 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 5 (F/F/F/U/U)  
(R) n/a - n/a  
(VG) Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred (11000) - Future Liberator, Llew (6000)  
(R) n/a - Little Liberator, Marron (7000)

**Soryu Leon**  
Hand: 3 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 5 (F/F/F/U/U)  
(R) Coral Assault (8000) - Storm Rider, Diamantes (9000)  
(VG) Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom (13000) - Light Signals Penguin Soldier (5000)  
(R) Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos (9000) - Tear Knight, Theo (8000)

_I know. It's not going to be easy... it is Leon-kun, after all._ Aichi wouldn't give up, though. "Stand and draw." He said calmly. _Let's go... with everyone, together!_

VGLDW01

_I sense an unusual wind..._ Leon mused. _It's a warm, and pleasant feeling... I get it. This is... Sendou Aichi's wind..._

"Look, Misaki-san! Onii-san is about to finish this match!"

"Idiot, it's too soon to tell. Until the last damage falls, the match can go either way!" Misaki knew that, of course... but she, too, couldn't help but feel ironclad confidence in Aichi. _We've come far... as team Q4..._

VGLDW01

"I call, Phallon!" A copy of the fallen Liberator materialized in front of Marron. "And now, Alfred! Call your allies to the field of battle! _Especial Counter Blast!_" He flipped over two cards in his Damage Zone, and picked up the top card of his deck, smiling as he verified it. "Superior call! Liberator, Bagpipe Angel!" A beautiful angelic creature with aquamarine wings, softly playing a melody on her instrument, appeared on the still-empty rear guard lane. "Bagpipe Angel's skill! When it is Superior Called from the deck, I can choose up to two of my Liberators and have them gain plus 2000 Power each! I choose Phallon and Marron!" The two Units received a power boost, climbing to 11000 and 9000 Power respectively. Leon gasped.

"This formation - !"

"Let's go! Bagpipe Angel, attack Coral Assault!" Numbly, Leon offered no resistance as his soldier was blown away by a stream of musical notes exploding from the angel'sinstrument.

"And now, Alfred! _Limit Break!_" The sky above the King of Knights burst with a large Break ring. "For every one of my Gold Paladin Rear Guards, Power plus 2000! On top of that, Llew boosts, and skill activates! Power plus 4000! Total 29000 Power!" _He can't guard it! He definitely - _

"Emerald Schield, Paschal! Perfect defense!" Leon announced. The young green-haired soldier appeared, using a powerful energy shield to block Alfred's sword swing. _He drew a perfect card?!_ Aichi recoiled.

"Twin Drive, first check." He turned over the top card. Marron. "No trigger. Second check..." Everyone was holding their breath in anticipation. But the next also turned out blank.

However...

VGLDW01

_So it's come to this._ Leon stared at the single Theo left in his hand. Along with Algos' Intercept, this would have been enough to protect his Vanguard. But...

"Phallon attacks! Phallon's skill - since I have a Liberator Vanguard, Power plus 3000! With Marron's boost, total Power 23000!" _Just... one card too short. Bagpipe Angel was the key to this play... so you can stir up such a wind even without surrendering yourself to the storm, Sendou Aichi._

"Very well! I will leave my fate up to the wind!" Leon announced bravely. "Face it! _My Vanguard!_" Glory Maelstrom roared bravely, unleashing a barrage of torpedoes that covered the sky. However, Phallon slipped in-between the blasts, delivering a powerful vertical slash that pierced through even the Tear Dragon's armored skin. "Damage Check!" He verified his top card, but...

"...no trigger. I lose here."

It was as if a spell had been lifted. Teammates and spectators alike, no matter whose side they were on, began cheering and clapping. Aichi sighed. He had finally done it... a lot had happened, but in the end... they had taken part in the tournament and won. His eyes caught Kai, already leaving the stage without glancing back. _Kai-kun..._

"Congratulations, Sendou Aichi-kun!" Tatsunagi Takuto, who had beckoned them on stage, presented them with the winner's trophy. "As well as the rest of team Q4! For winning the VF Circuit, you truly deserve the title of champions!"

_He really doesn't remember anything...?_ Aichi stomped his suspicions quickly, accepting the prize with a smile on his face. Kamui and Misaki, on either side of him, followed suit. _In the end... it's finally over._

Little did he know, that it had only just begun.

VGLDW01

_One week later_

_Why... am I here?_

Aichi looked around him. He had decided to take a stroll and, lost in his thoughts, allowed his subconscious thoughts to lead his steps. This was that park, he realized, the place where, such a long time ago, he had first met Kai. The place where Kai had given him Blaster Blade.

Everything was peaceful here. Children playing around, laughing, older couples strolling through the grass holding hands, or sitting on the benches. Some were even gathered around a makeshift table, playing a game of Vanguard. Because he was quiet and keeping his distance, none had noticed him yet. He sighed. _So peaceful... then, why do I feel this uneasiness - huh?_

All of a sudden, the world had changed. No - he was in the same place, but it was night, a pitch-black, starless night where the only illumination came from a lone lamppost, casting its eerie, flickering light over the park. The area was entirely deserted and quiet, but from somewhere in the distance, sounds reached his ears - groans, sobs... screams.

"Wh - what's going on?!" He yelped, glancing wildly around. But then, above him, a massive black shape cast shadows over the half-light, and a terrible screech pierced the sky -

He blinked. Everything was normal again. _What - was this? An illusion? It felt so real..._ He looked suspiciously around, but everything was exactly as it should. Everything, except...

"Good morning, Sendou Aichi-kun. A lovely day, isn't it?"

"Su - Suiko-san!" Aichi exclaimed, as an unexpected person arrived unnoticed behind him. The oldest of the three Ultra Rare sisters, the azure-haired leader of shop PSY greeted him with a warm smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I came out for a walk." Suiko replied innocently. But Aichi wasn't so sure. Suiko wasn't the type of person who'd be somewhere without a reason. Aichi's mind was full of suspicion. One way or the other, she seemed to be involved whenever anything weird was going on... on the other hand, she was the one who had given him the King of Knights, Alfred and the Majesty Lord Blaster cards. Still, it was difficult to trust her completely.

"You are staring too much today. Is there something you want to tell me?" Aichi blushed.

"S - sorry!" He mumbled. "Just..." Should he tell her about his... vision? However... as they looked each other in the eye, Aichi realized he did not trust the blue-haired woman with the enigmatic smile and the distant, playful eyes. Kourin was a different issue... but with Suiko, he could never tell what she was thinking, what she really wanted.

"So you don't trust me." Suiko said as if she had read his thoughts. Aichi recoiled.

"Well..."

"Don't worry. It's natural. After all, you haven't crossed blades with me yet..." She retrieved a deck of cards from the pocket of her white uniform. "Now then. Will you fight against me? I may be able to earn your trust this way."

"Fight... you mean, here?" Aichi asked, puzzled. "There's no - oh."

A translucent horizontal surface had appeared in front of each of them, looking very much like a Vanguard table. Only, it wasn't supported by anything, and simply seemed to float in mid-air, inviting the players to rest their cards atop it.

"Surprised? Technology sure is amazing, isn't it? With this, anyone can have a fight anywhere." Suiko commented airily, placing her deck on the designated slot. It seemed to be automatically shuffled. Still rather baffled, Aichi mimicked her quietly. _If nothing else... through this fight, I will determine if I can trust her._ The two locked eyes for a short moment, and -

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Wingal Liberator!"

"First Aid Celestial, Penuel!"

**First Vanguard (Sendou Aichi): Wingal Liberator (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

**First Vanguard (Tatsunagi Suiko): First Aid Celestial, Penuel (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

_Celestial... Angel Feather, but I don't know this Unit._ Aichi frowned. Behind Suiko, the childish angel with the short blue wings, carrying a golden treasure box, had materialized, while the courageous High Dog was positioned on his side, growling fiercely.

"I'll take the first move. Draw!" Aichi said assertively, drawing a card. "Ride! Future Liberator, Llew!" The golden-haired teen warrior appeared in place of the High Beast, allowing Wingal to position itself behind the Vanguard. "Turn end."

**Ride: Future Liberator, Llew (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

**Superior Call: Wingal Liberator (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

**Sendou Aichi**  
Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0  
(R) n/a - n/a  
(VG) Future Liberator, Llew (6000) - Wingal Liberator (5000)  
(R) n/a - n/a

**Tatsunagi Suiko**  
Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0  
(R) n/a - n/a  
(VG) First Aid Celestial, Penuel (5000) - n/a  
(R) n/a - n/a

"My my, Aichi-kun, you're a lot more forceful than before... it's like you're an entirely different person from when you first set foot in our shop." Suiko chuckled. "But, I won't fall behind. Ride! Nursing Celestial, Narelle! Penuel moves! Furthermore, call! Marking Celestial, Arabhaki!" An older angel sporting similar blue-wings, clad in a rather revealing azure outfit, materialized on the Vanguard circle, its predecessor following behind it, while a green-haired, four-winged teen angel brandishing a sniper rifle appeared beside her.

**Ride: Nursing Celestial, Narelle (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

**Superior Call: First Aid Celestial, Penuel (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

**Call: Marking Celestial, Arabhaki (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"Here goes... Arabhaki attacks! And with her skill, Power plus 3000!" (7000+3000=10000 vs 6000)

"No guard!" Aichi called. It was too early in the game to be worrying about taking damage. "Damage check... no trigger.

**Damage Check: Little Liberator, Marron**

"Then, with Penuel's boost, Narelle attacks!" (7000+5000=12000 vs 6000)

"No guard!"

"Drive trigger, check." Suiko lifted the top card of her deck. "No trigger..."

**Drive Check: Mirage Celestial, Tyniel**

"Damage check... no trigger." Aichi quietly aligned a second card on his damage zone.

**Damage Check: Halo Liberator, Mark**

"Turn end." Suiko declared coolly.

**Sendou Aichi**  
Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 2(U/U)  
(R) n/a - n/a  
(VG) Future Liberator, Llew (6000) - Wingal Liberator (5000)  
(R) n/a - n/a

**Tatsunagi Suiko**  
Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0  
(R) Marking Celestial, Arabhaki (7000) - n/a  
(VG) Nursing Celestial, Narelle (7000) - First Aid Celestial, Penuel (5000)  
(R) n/a - n/a

"My turn. Draw!" _I'm not going to hold back here!_ "Stand up, my avatar!" He slammed his chosen card face-up on top of Llew. "Blaster Blade Liberator!"

The warrior of legend, encased in his new armor of silver and gold, and brandishing the massive broadsword that gave him his title which became his new name, appeared on the field. Fearless. Unstoppable courage that did not waver even after a year in his isolated prison. _With Blaster Blade... I can continue my journey..._

**Ride: Blaster Blade Liberator (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

"Blaster Blade Liberator's Especial Counterblast!" Aichi declared. I retire Arabhaki!" A stream of white energy flew forth from the holy sword, incinerating the defenseless Celestial. "And, call! Gallatin! Phallon!" The blindfolded swordsman and golden warrior appeared on Blaster Blade's either side, reinforcing his formation.

**Call: Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (G2 / 10000 PWR)**

**Call: Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

"Gallatin attacks!"

"Celestial, Landing Pegasus guards." Suiko announced without even pausing to think. (10000 vs 7000+5000=13000)

"Then, Blaster Blade! With Wingal's boost, attack!" (9000+5000=14000 vs 7000)

"No guard." The brave knight marched forth, raising his blade.

"Drive trigger, check." No trigger appeared during this check, either. Blaster Blade struck Narelle, causing her to wince in pain.

**Drive Check: Liberator of Silence, Gallatin**

"Damage check. No trigger." Suiko smiled slightly as she confirmed the identity of the checked card.

**Damage Check: Aegis Celestial, Veriel**

"And now, Phallon! With its skill, Power plus 3000!" (9000+3000=12000 vs 7000)

"I will take this attack, too." Suiko checked another card, which also failed to reveal a trigger. _Score's two against two... it's still too early to tell._ Aichi frowned.

**Damage Check: Marking Celestial, Arabhaki**

"Turn end."

**Sendou Aichi**  
Hand: 4 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 2(F/F)  
(R) Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (10000) - n/a  
(VG) Blaster Blade Liberator (9000) - Wingal Liberator (5000)  
(R) Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (9000) - n/a

**Tatsunagi Suiko**  
Hand: 4 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 2(U/U)  
(R) n/a - n/a  
(VG) Nursing Celestial, Narelle (7000) - First Aid Celestial, Penuel (5000)  
(R) n/a - n/a

"Well then, it's my turn again." Suiko seemed amused as she performed her next draw. "It's time to kick things up a notch... Ride, Essence Celestial, Becca!" A charming golden-haired angel took to the field, replacing Narelle. "And then, call! Mirage Celestial, Tyniel as well as Aurora Celestial, Lisael!" Two new angels appeared on the field, forming up one column on the right side of her Vanguard - a maiden thinly clad in translucent azure robes, brandishing a stave whose tip looked suspiciously like the barrel of a gun, and a a blonde angel in silver armor, carrying twin scimitars.

**Ride: Essence Celestial, Becca (G2 / 10000 PWR)**

**Call: Mirage Celestial, Tyniel (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

**Call: Aurora Celestial, Lisael (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"Lisael's skill activates now, and Tyniel gains a new ability for the turn." Suiko announced. "But for now, with Penuel's boost, Becca attacks!"

"N - no guard." Aichi muttered. The angel struck with her hand-held blades, causing Blaster Blade to wince in pain. (10000+5000=15000 vs 9000)

"Drive check. Draw trigger." Suiko pointed out the scarlet glow in the card she had just revealed. "Power to Tyniel, and I draw one card."

**Drive Check: Celestial, Landing Pegasus (Draw trigger)**

"Damage check. No trigger."

**Damage Check: Liberator of the Flute, Escrad**

"Boosted by Lisael, Tyniel attacks!" Suiko declared. Aichi gritted his teeth, allowing this strike to hit home, too. (9000+5000+7000=21000 vs 9000)

"Damage check... Critical trigger." He muttered. "All effects to Blaster Blade Liberator."

**Damage Check: Strike Liberator (Critical trigger)**

"It's too early to relax." Suiko smiled. "Now, the effect Tyniel acquired from Lisael activates. Tyniel is placed on the Damage Zone, and in exchange, I can call a face-up Celestial unit from my Damage Zone to the rear guard. Arabhaki!" She performed the exchange, and in the formerly empty rear guard column, an angel identical to the one that had been retired by Blaster Blade's sword stroke earlier materialized.

**Superior Call: Marking Celestial, Arabhaki (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"Your Vanguard may be out of Arabhaki's reach, but that does not apply to your Rear Guards. Arabhaki attacks Phallon! And because my Vanguard is a Unit with Celestial in its name, Power plus 3000!"

"Gallatin Intercepts!" Aichi called out. The blind knight moved in to intercept the bullet barrage, leaving the target unharmed. (7000+3000=10000 vs 9000+5000=14000)

"I think that will be all for this turn." Suiko said.

**Sendou Aichi**  
Hand: 4 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 4(F/F/U/U)  
(R) n/a - n/a  
(VG) Blaster Blade Liberator (9000) - Wingal Liberator (5000)  
(R) Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (9000) - n/a

**Tatsunagi Suiko**  
Hand: 4 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 2(U/U)  
(R) n/a - Aurora Celestial, Lisael (7000)  
(VG) Essence Celestial, Becca (10000) - First Aid Celestial, Penuel (5000)  
(R) Marking Celestial, Arabhaki (7000) - n/a

_She's controlling the flow right now... but I'm also not about to give up so easily!_ "Draw! I ride... Solitary Liberator, Gancelot!" Even as he dissolved into motes of light, Blaster Blade raised his sword, to honor the arrival of the majestic knight riding atop his silver winged steed.

**Ride: Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"I call Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus and Little Liberator, Marron to the Rear Guard." Aichi placed two more cards on the back row of his field, and a warrior with a scythe-like sword as well as the young giant sage materialized, flanking Wingal.

**Call: Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

**Call: Little Liberator, Marron (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"Boosted by Wingal Liberator, Gancelot attacks!" He cried out. The brave knight raised his sword and charged, unleashing a fierce war cry. (11000+5000=16000 vs 10000)

"I see." Suiko closed her eyes. "What you are planning is obvious... but, I won't make it so easy! Guard!" Aichi started as a single card appeared between the charging knight and the angel. "Adamantine Celestial, Aniel! Perfect guard!" She discarded the previously checked Pegasus. Aichi gritted his teeth. _I planned to use Wingal Liberator's skill to Superior Call Blaster Blade... I should not have underestimated her._

"Twin Drive." He picked up a card. "Critical trigger!" However, Gancelot's attack was doomed to fail either way. "I give all effects to Phallon. Second check... no trigger." Gancelot's blade collided with an impregnable barrier, until he was forced to retreat.

**Drive Check: Liberator of Hope, Epona (Critical trigger)**

**Drive Check: Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion**

"I'm not done yet! With a boost from Josephus, Phallon attacks!" (9000+3000+5000+7000=24000 vs 10000)

"No guard." Suiko remained confident, despite the fact that Phallon's Critical had been increased. "Damage check... first. Second." Neither card revealed a trigger. Frustrated that his plan to deliver a third attack this turn had failed, Aichi signalled the end of his turn.

**Damage Check: Prophecy Celestial, Remiel**

**Damage Check: Candle Celestial, Sariel**

**Sendou Aichi**  
Hand: 4 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 4(F/F/U/U)  
(R) n/a - Little Liberator, Marron (7000)  
(VG) Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (11000) - Wingal Liberator (5000)  
(R) Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (9000) - Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus (7000)

**Tatsunagi Suiko**  
Hand: 2 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 4(U/U/U/U)  
(R) n/a - Aurora Celestial, Lisael (7000)  
(VG) Essence Celestial, Becca (10000) - First Aid Celestial, Penuel (5000)  
(R) Marking Celestial, Arabhaki (7000) - n/a

"My turn. Looks like I'm not going to have to hold back here." Suiko smirked. "_Unfold the sacred wings that bear the color of life and death! Ride! Twilight Celestial, Luciel!_" Six wings, painted with the colors of an afternoon sky where the reflected blue of the sea met and mingled with the crimson light of the sun, spread out before him. The angel who bore those wings had a lithe, ethereal body, clad in pure white dress. Her long black hair freely fell on her back, and in her hands were two large surgical blades, wielded like sabers. Her piercing golden eyes locked on him, and Aichi felt nervous under their gaze.

**Ride: Twilight Celestial, Luciel (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"Let's go. First Aid Celestial, Penuel's skill. Penuel moves to the Soul, and then I can Superior Call one face-up Celestial unit from my Damage Zone. Come, Tyniel!" The Mirage Celestial reappeared on the field, in front of Lisael. "Next, I place the top card of my deck to the Damage Zone, face-down." She frowned as a Critical trigger card was lost to the Damage, but nonetheless pressed on. "Tyniel's skill! When she is Superior Called from the Damage Zone, I can pay the cost." She turned over Sariel's card in the Damage Zone. "Then, I can Superior Call Aurora Celestial, Lisael from my deck!" She scanned her deck for the designated card and placed it behind her Vanguard.

**Superior Call: Mirage Celestial, Tyniel (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

**Superior Call: Aurora Celestial, Lisael (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"You know what happens next..." Suiko said, entertained by Aichi's surprised expression. "Lisael provides Tyniel with a new skill. Arabhaki moves to the back. Call, Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel!" _Her field is full now... furthermore, in this situation..._

"Battle! With Lisael's boost, Tyniel attacks!" (9000+7000=16000 vs 11000)

"No... guard." Aichi gritted his teeth. He knew that, with what was coming, he had to gamble here. "Damage trigger, check!" He sighed in relief as the top of his deck provided him with a much-needed Draw trigger card. "Power to Gancelot, and I draw!" Suiko scowled slightly.

**Damage Check: Armed Liberator, Gwydion (Draw trigger)**

"Nonetheless, you remember Tyniel's new skill. Tyniel goes to the Damage Zone, and in exchance, Superior Call! Prophecy Celestial, Remiel!" A majestic golden-haired angel with brilliant azure wings took Tyniel's place.

**Superior Call: Prophecy Celestial, Remiel**

"Remiel attacks Phallon!" (11000 vs 9000) This time, Aichi allowed his rear guard to be mowed down by the angel's scissor blades, and placed it on the Drop Zone.

"And now, with Lisael's boost, Twilight Celestial, Luciel attacks!" Suiko commanded. "_Limit Break!_" A massive scarlet Break ring appeared overhead. "I move Prophecy Celestial, Remiel back to the Damage Zone face-down. Then I can Superior Call Tyniel once more!" Remiel vanished into a crimson fog, and the Mirage Celestial replaced her again. "Tyniel's Counter Blast! I Superior Call another Lisael from my deck, replacing the one behind her!"

"Guard, Epona!" Aichi announced. (11000+7000=18000 vs 11000+5000+10000=26000) _With this, I'm safe unless two triggers appear..._

"Twin Drive." Suiko declared. "First check. Get." She tauntingly revealed the first card. "Critical trigger... power and critical both to Raguel." Aichi winced. "Second check... alas, no trigger." The angel's twin blades cut down the little pixie warrior and his flying scarab mount, causing him to vanish with a small cry - but the leftover power was insufficient to reach the knight behind his defender.

**Drive Check: Punishment Celestial, Shamihaza (Critical trigger)**

**Drive Check: Twilight Celestial, Luciel**

"Boosted by Arabhaki, Raguel!"

"Elixir Liberator!" Aichi slammed a card on the Guardian circle. (9000+3000+5000+7000=24000 vs 11000+5000+10000=26000)

"Tyniel!"

"Flare Mane Stallion guards!" (9000+7000=16000 vs 11000+5000+5000=21000)

"Turn end." Suiko admitted. Relieved, Aichi sighed. _I made it through somehow..._

**Sendou Aichi**  
Hand: 2 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 5(F/F/U/U/U)  
(R) n/a - Little Liberator, Marron (7000)  
(VG) Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (11000) - Wingal Liberator (5000)  
(R) n/a - Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus (7000)

**Tatsunagi Suiko**  
Hand: 3 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 4(F/F/F/F)  
(R) Mirage Celestial, Tyniel (9000) - Aurora Celestial, Lisael (7000)  
(VG) Twilight Celestial, Luciel (11000) - Aurora Celestial, Lisael (7000)  
(R) Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel (9000) - Marking Celestial, Arabhaki (7000)

"Stand and draw." He said. "Suiko-san... I've noticed for a while now but... why is there noone else around us?" He indicated the park, that was suddenly devoid of all life. He found it a bit hard to believe that the people that were around a few minutes before had conveniently all decided to leave as soon as their card fight started. Suiko only smiled enigmatically.

"What, I thought it would be more fun if it's a private date." She chuckled at Aichi's expression. "Hm, I'm not doing a very good job at getting you to trust me, am I?"

"Not so far." Aichi admitted. "But... this turn will expose your true feelings, Suiko-san. With this card..." He held up one of the units in his hand, which shone with a dazzling light. "_Side-by-side with new and old comrades, your radiance will shine even brighter! Repel the darkness with the brilliance of your proud soul! Break Ride!_" Suddenly, a Break ring exploded over Gancelot, resulting in a pillar of light reaching up to the sky above. In the cavalry knight's place, a new warrior appeared, with dark silver armor and a brilliant golden mane flying wildly behind him, carrying two broad scimitars. "Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel!"

**Break Ride: Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"Break Ride..." Suiko muttered.

"Gancelot's skill!" Aichi declared. "When I ride a Gold Paladin on top of it, if my damage is 4 or more, my Vanguard gains plus 10000 Power! And that's not all! Three of my Gold Paladin Rear Guards also gain plus 5000 Power each!" All four of his Units began glowing with a fierce golden light as they were empowered.

"I'm not done just yet! Call! Gallatin! And Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred!" The blindfolded warrior and the leader of the knights appeared, flanking Ezel and completing his line-up. All that was left...

**Call: Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (G2 / 10000 PWR)**

**Call: Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"And now... shatter every boundary! Surpass even the very final of limits! Platina Ezel! _Ultimate Break!_" Aichi shouted, and a massive Break ring appeared over his field. "Counterblast 3! All of my Gold Paladins Rear Guards gain plus 5000 Power!" Every one of Aichi's units shone with a blinding brilliance, empowered by the presence of their general. "The radiance of the Blazing Lion resonates within the brave souls of the warriors." Aichi reached out for the table. "Battle! Boosted by Marron, Gallatin attacks!" (15000+17000=32000 vs 11000)

"No guard." Suiko declared coolly, despite being faced with an overwhelming offensive power. "Damage check... no trigger."

**Damage Check: Emergency Celestial, Danielle**

"And now, Platina Ezel!" The blonde warrior roared, charging forward. "Attack!" (21000+15000=36000 vs 11000)

"Hmpfh. Aniel!" Suiko let her second copy of Luciel fall to the Drop Zone. "Perfect defense!"

"Twin Drive... no triggers." Aichi muttered.

**Drive Check: Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus**

**Drive Check: Liberator of the Flute, Escrad**

_She only has Shamihaza in her hand. Along with her two Intercepts, that's only 20000 Shield. It won't be enough!_ "Boosted by Josephus, Alfred!" (16000+17000=32000 vs 11000)

"Hmm... so this is the extent of your power, Sendou Aichi. I'm impressed." Suiko smiled. "Looks like I'm cornered. No guard." The king's greatsword sliced straight through the twilight angel, causing her to screech in pain. "And... damage check..." Aichi tensed - the appearance of a Heal trigger now would ruin his victory. But the card that was revealed shone with a topaz light.

**Damage Check: Punishment Celestial, Shamihaza (Critical trigger)**

He allowed himself to exhale softly. _It's done._ He thought. _In the end, I - _

"Not just yet." His eyes snapped back to Suiko's, whose hand had not moved the final, sixth card to the Damage Zone yet. "I don't think our little date should end so soon. I activate Twilight Celestial, Luciel's second skill!" Before Aichi's astonished eyes, Shamihaza floated from between Suiko's fingers, rising up and then being constrained with chains of blue and red light. "_Bind!_"

"Wh - what happened?!" Aichi shouted.

"It's simple." Suiko explained airily. "Luciel has the power to Bind a card that would go to the Damage Zone. Therefore, since the sixth card never landed on the Damage Zone, that means I do not lose. Of course, this is a skill I can only activate once, and the Bound card will be placed on the Damage Zone at the end of my next turn. But just clinging to life for one more turn... that is enough." Numb, Aichi watched as Suiko began her turn. As she had said... with the cards in his hand and the sole Intercept, he had no way of blocking Suiko's attacks this turn. Even with a heal trigger...

**Sendou Aichi**  
Hand: 2 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 5(F/F/F/F/F)  
(R) Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (10000) - Little Liberator, Marron (7000)  
(VG) Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel (11000) - Wingal Liberator (5000)  
(R) Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred (11000) - Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus (7000)

**Tatsunagi Suiko**  
Hand: 1 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 5(F/F/F/F/U)  
(R) Mirage Celestial, Tyniel (9000) - Aurora Celestial, Lisael (7000)  
(VG) Twilight Celestial, Luciel (11000) - Aurora Celestial, Lisael (7000)  
(R)Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel (9000) - Marking Celestial, Arabhaki (7000)

"Battle." Suiko declared calmly. "With Lisael's boost, Tyniel attacks!"

"No... no guard." Aichi reached for his deck. He blinked. Suddenly the world around him was the dark, fallen world he had seen before. His deck... _Why does it seem so far away...? Why... can't I reach it?_ But then his vision returned to the normal surroundings, Suiko looking at him with that enigmatic smile of hers. Without realizing when he had checked it, his final card fell on his Damage Zone.

**Damage Check: Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred**

"I... lost." Aichi muttered.

"Don't feel too depressed, though." Suiko chuckled. "When I'm serious, I am quite strong, you know. Do you trust me a bit more now?"

"...a little bit, yeah." Aichi admitted. "Through this fight... even though you act this way, I could tell your feelings as a card fighter were honest, Suiko-san." She seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Then, do you want to reach the answer to your questions?" She asked quietly. Aichi gulped, then nodded firmly. Whatever was going on, he would get to the bottom of it. He would not let Void, or anything else, threaten his friends or Cray again.

"Then take this card." Suiko held out a card for him. He carefully grasped it, and gasped. "This is - !"

"This card will guide you." Suiko said.

"Ah, wait!" Aichi called out as Suiko turned her back to him. However, in that moment, the world around him slipped away again. He tried to move, but he couldn't - his entire body felt like it was made of lead. For an instant, everything blacked out - and when he could see again...

"Wh - why am I... here...?" Glancing around, he recognized the world from his earlier vision. Except he wasn't just seeing it this time. He was _in_ it. He could _feel_ the wrongness in the air, the repulsion, the despair. And when he turned his eyes to the sky, he saw a massive black ring, outlined with crimson.

VGLDW01  
FIN

**CARD OF THE DAY****:**

**Twilight Celestial, Luciel**  
Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
United Sanctuary | Angel Feather | Angel  
11000 | - | 1  
• [AUTO] [V]:[LB4, Select 1 of your Rear Guards with "Celestial" in its card name and place it face-down on your Damage Zone]: When this Unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If so, select 1 face-up card with "Celestial" in its card name from your Damage Zone and call it to (RC).  
• [AUTO] [V]: During your opponent's Battle Phase, when a card would be placed from the top of your deck to your Damage Zone, you may Bind that card instead. If you do, during your next End Phase, place that card face-up on your Damage Zone. This effect can only be activated once while this card is on your (VC).  
• [CONT] [V/R]: 'Lord' (if you have a Unit that does not share a clan with this Unit, this Unit cannot attack.  
_'The most sacred thing is life itself. Shine! Resonant Eden!'_

_An extremely talented doctor whose ability and medical prowess shone during her service in Angel Feather. Her modus operandi is 'life must be preserved for as long as possible, no matter the cost'. This belief has led her to some questionable practices, though - to her, the quality of life is far less important compared to life itself. She has been known to keep patients alive at any cost, even if it means they have to suffer from excruciating pain only to die a few hours later. Because her ethics is to save any life, even the life of a mortally wounded warrior that begs her to end his agony, she has earned a lot of criticism from her fellow angels who do not approve of preventing a soul that is meant to pass on from reaching its ultimate destiny. It has been said about her that 'she does not know the threshold where the doctor's profession must give way to his mercy', which is why she is usually held in reserve and her services are only called upon when absolutely needed. This has caused her to become dangerously spiteful of her comrades, whom she views are preventing her from fulfilling her divine duty to prolong lives. Her negative emotions have caused her six wings, that were once a clear blue like the sky, to be tainted with a scarlet hue._

VGLDW01

**TATSUNAGI SUIKO****:**

**Aegis Celestial, Veriel**  
Grade 1 | Boost  
United Sanctuary | Angel Feather | Angel  
6000 | 5000 | 1  
• [AUTO] [Damage Zone]: When your Vanguard with "Celestial" in its name is attacked, you may call this Unit to (GC). If you do, during the Close Step of that battle, place 1 card from the top of your deck face-up on your Damage Zone.

**Aurora Celestial, Lisael**  
Grade 1 | Boost  
United Sanctuary | Angel Feather | Angel  
7000 | 5000 | 1  
• [AUTO] [R]: When this Unit appears on (RC), choose up to 1 of your Rear Guards named "Mirage Celestial, Tyniel", for this turn, that Unit gains the following skill: {{ [AUTO] [R]:[Place this Unit face-up on your Damage Zone] When this Unit attacks, during the Close Step of that battle, you may pay the cost. If so, select 1 card with "Celestial" in its card name, except a card named "Mirage Celestial, Tyniel", from your Damage Zone and call it to (RC) }}

**Mirage Celestial, Tyniel**  
Grade 2 | Intercept  
United Sanctuary | Angel Feather | Angel  
9000 | 5000 | 1  
• [AUTO] [R]:[CB1] When this Unit appears on (RC) from your Damage Zone, if you have a Vanguard with "Celestial" in its name, you may pay the cost. If so, search your deck for up to 1 card named "Aurora Celestial, Lisael" and call it to (RC), then shuffle your deck.

**Twilight Celestial, Luciel**  
Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
United Sanctuary | Angel Feather | Angel  
11000 | - | 1  
• [AUTO] [V]:[LB4, Select 1 of your Rear Guards with "Celestial" in its card name and place it face-down on your Damage Zone]: When this Unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If so, select 1 face-up card with "Celestial" in its card name from your Damage Zone and call it to (RC).  
• [AUTO] [V]: During your opponent's Battle Phase, when a card would be placed from the top of your deck to your Damage Zone, you may Bind that card instead. If you do, during your next End Phase, place that card face-up on your Damage Zone. This effect can only be activated once while this card is on your (VC).  
• [CONT] [V/R]: 'Lord' (if you have a Unit that does not share a clan with this Unit, this Unit cannot attack.


	2. Turn 2: Sun of the Abyss

Second chapter, and the plot, as well as the cardfights, begin in earnest. Brace yourselves, a barrage of all-new units and skills is coming.

In all seriousness, though, this is the first and last time in the story that so many new cards and concepts are introduced all at once. Usually cardfights will have a number of pre-existing cards with new ones mixed in, or at least feature cards that have already appeared in the story before and that you are familiar with. So don't be discouraged by the sheer volume of new stuff in this chapter.

VGLDW2

**TURN 2: ****Sun ****of**** the Abyss**

"...no matter how it looks, it's the same place..." Aichi confirmed, with his own eyes, that even though the world he was standing on seemed to have emerged straight out of a nightmare, it was still the very same place he had been standing moments ago, when his cardfight against Suiko had concluded. "How... how could this have happened? How can everything have changed so much?"

The sky, filled with rolling stormclouds, cast an oppressive shadow over the park, which looked abandoned and ruined. The grass was blackened, as if it had been scorched, and the trees were dying. The benches were covered in moss, and the stones that formed the paved streets were ruined and broken. There were no people, and there were no animals either. No sound, and no motion - except a soft cackling, the sound of static, that occasionally reached his ears. He glanced upwards - the huge black ring that seemed to be the cause, as it vibrated slightly in the distant sky. Aichi felt his heart throb even as he simply watched - it was as if the thing was _alive_, watching him. No, not 'alive'. It did not contrast the overall lifelessness that dominated the landscape, but melded seamlessly with it. The fact that it was the only source of sound or motion was even more frightening.

"Who goes there?! Identify yourself!" Aichi jumped at the sudden command, whirling around. His relief at finally seeing another person was marred by the hostility he was faced with. In front of him stood a boy, even shorter than he was - and Aichi was short for his age - with brown hair cut in a bowl cap. Even through his glasses, Aichi could clearly see the suspicion and hostility that he'd heard in his tone. However, before he could react, the unknown boy's eyes bulged, as his expression shifted to shock.

"Se - Sendou Aichi?!" He asked, identifying him. But his surprise lasted only an instant, and before Aichi could ask how he knew his name, he resumed his previous, aggressive stance. "No. It can't be you. It's a trick, isn't it?! You are one of them!"

"Er..." Aichi earnestly didn't know how to react. "I... my name is Sendou Aichi." He introduced himself, even though the stranger seemed to have recognized him. "I'm sorry, I don't quite know how I got... here... please tell me, what happened?"

The other boy regarded him carefully, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "...at least, you don't seem to have been Reversed." He said finally. "Though... there's no way you could just be here. The city is theirs. I know you're not one of us, but if you're not one of them either..." He trailed off, apparently trying to puzzle something out.

"Um... them?" Aichi asked timidly. "I'm sorry but, what exactly are you talking about? What happened to this city?" The shorter boy looked at him incredulously.

"How can you not know?" He demanded. "Were you living under a rock for the past three years or something?" _Three... years?_ "The world has gone to hell, man!" He pointed upwards, to the black ring dominating the sky. "You're not telling me... you don't remember when _these_ opened, right?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know about... any of this." Aichi admitted, waving his hand to indicate the glum emptiness. "Last thing I know, I was standing on this park, but it was light, and there were people, and..."

The boy watched him, his eyes showing that he was very much tempted to believe that Aichi was lying to him. However, something in Aichi's voice must have gotten through, because he eventually nodded imperceptibly.

"I don't know whether to believe you or not. It wouldn't be the first trick they've tried..." He frowned. "Are you saying you're Sendou Aichi?" He asked firmly. Aichi nodded, and finally, after a few moments, the boy did, too.

"My name is Komoi Shingo." He said. "I... this is probably a stupid idea but... I will bring you to our stronghold. There... our leader will decide what to do with you."

"Oh... alright." Aichi replied. He still had no idea what was going on, and Shingo wasn't very forthcoming, either because he still didn't trust Aichi or because he thought Aichi knew more than he let on. Probably both. Either way, Komoi Shingo turned around and began walking ahead, Aichi a few steps behind. They marched for quite a while, Shingo constantly looking around as if he was expecting an ambush at any time. Aichi felt his heart clench - this was the city he was very much familiar with, but it had changed a lot. The buildings were deserted and in various state of disrepair, some having actually crumbled. He could see light through a couple of windows as they walked, but Shingo ignored them, continuing at a brisk pace. He was so caught up in the city's state that he only belatedly realized the direction they were heading towards.

"Card Capital?" He asked. Shingo turned to him, eyebrows raised in slight surprise.

"Not many remember that name." He murmured, his voice cracking slightly, as if he was reminiscing. "When they attacked, it became the beacon of hope for the city's - no, the whole region's - cardfighters. The only place with enough power to resist them... the only place that still does. Even today, they won't attack, not there, not directly. Not yet. But it's only a matter of time..." Just on cue, the building showed up as they turned around a corner. It, too, had seen better days, but it was in a better state than most of the city. The lights inside were turned on. As they reached the door, though, Aichi realized that it had changed more than he had thought. The once simple sliding glass doors had been replaced with steel ones, and the exterior had also been barricaded. Thick iron bars protected the windows. A small device was attached to the left side of the door. Komoi walked up to it, pressed a button, and stood on his tiptoes so that he could place his eye directly in front of it.

"Retinal scanner." He explained to Aichi as, with a soft beep, the machine acknowledged the validity of the scan. "When they... turn you... your eyes change. We don't know how, but... this is a necessary measure." The doors opened inwards with a hiss, only wide enough to let one person through. Shingo walked in first, and Aichi anxiously followed.

Despite himself, Aichi gasped. Perhaps even moreso than the changes outside, it was the interior of Card Capital that shocked him the most. All the cardfight tables had been removed, and were instead replaced with hastily-assembled or repurposed furniture. Smaller tables, makeshift beds, and bookshelves. On the far back, a generator was whirling noisily, apparently responsible for the power used to turn on the bright, yet focused light globes hanging from the ceiling, that gave the place an eerie, unnatural illumination. A large round table dominated the back of the shop, surrounded by four chairs. Only two of them were occupied now, by two people hunched over a large map that was spread over it, marked with black and blue pins. The black pins far outnumbered the blue ones. The two of them, which were, right now, the sole occupants of the shop, looked up as the two entered, and their eyes immediately narrowed with the same hostility and suspicion that Shingo had shown when they had first met.

Aichi did not recognize the teenager with the spiky red hair and the steely, determined face - but he certainly recognized the other. She looked considerably older than the last time Aichi had seen her, but the flowing, straight silver hair, the piercing eyes that never showed fear, and that frozen expression that only a few were allowed to see change had not changed.

"Misaki... san." He muttered, both glad to see a familiar face - and shocked by the fact that even Misaki, whom he personally knew, viewed him with the same cold eyes as the others.

"What kind of trick is this?" Misaki demanded, rising from her seat. "Has he really fallen so low, that he would resort to tricks like this, instead of challenging us directly?"

"N - no, you misunderstand, Misaki-san!" Aichi hurried to protest, remembering that Shingo had mentioned something similar before - even though he still had no clue who 'he' or 'they' were. "It's me... Sendou Aichi."

"Do not say that name." Misaki hissed, and Aichi recoiled. That voice was ice. "Sendou Aichi is gone. I don't know who or what you are, but this is not the first time they've come to us with trickery and deceit." Aichi thought her voice broke slightly at the end, and her eyes lost their focus. But it lasted only an instant. "Komoi Shingo, I did not think you foolish enough to bring one such as him here." Beside Aichi, Shingo winced as if he had been struck.

"Hold on a minute." The third person spoke, stepping forward. He leaned in, examining Aichi. "Boss, his eyes look normal, and the alarm didn't go off when he passed the door. At the very least, he doesn't have the stigmata. He doesn't seem to be Reversed."

"Hmpfh." Misaki sniffed. "They could have found a way to hide them, for all I know. One thing is for certain - he is lying without a doubt, and that makes him the enemy."

At that point, Aichi realized that he had to step up and defend himself, if there was to be any hope of convincing Misaki and the others. He still did not quite know what was going on, but he at least had an idea of what had brought him here - an idea that, however unbelievable, began to sound more and more likely - even though that did not make it any less disconcerting.

_This is... the future._

"Misaki-san." He said firmly, meeting and holding her iron glare. "I... don't know exactly how to say this. But I really am Aichi. We were friends, remember? The first time we fought each other, we were sitting over there." He pointed at the place where the table they had been sitting on, two years ago - though Aichi knew more time than that had likely passed in this world, now. There was no table now, only a case filled with old, worn books. "That was one of my first games, and for you as well it was your first, but despite that you defeated me soundly. Lozenge Magus, Oracle Guardian Gemini, Maiden of Libra, CEO Amaterasu - those were the Units you Rode at that time. And we were standing there." He pointed at another spot. "It was just after we won the regional tournament. You had missed the tournament back then, because it was the anniversary of your parents' death." His voice cracked a little. "Back then, you showed me your amazing memory. Because you remembered the combination I had used to win my last battle in the regional tournament, you were able to prevent it, and I couldn't ride past the first Grade until it was too late. But you were upset, and you quit Team Q4 as a result for a while." He paused a little, observing Misaki. He didn't want to bring all of this up, of course, not in front of strangers at least - but it was, perhaps, the only way he could convince her.

Misaki's expression had changed, if only slightly. Her eyes seemed a bit more distant now. Aichi knew that Misaki remembered all those things he had said - her eidetic memory would not let her forget. Not even the things she wanted to forget.

"I... it can't be you." She finally said, though her voice had lost that steely conviction. Something was coming through, weakly, between the veil of disbelief she was shielding herself with. Was it... hope? But -

"No." She said sharply, coldly. "No. I will not be deceived. These things... he could easily know, easily find out. Sendou Aichi cannot be here. He vanished three years ago, shortly after the VF Circuit - shortly before the invasion began. They got to him first, no doubt. Even if he were still alive..." She fixed him with her gaze. "He would be one of them now." She waved her hand, and Aichi jumped as a semi-transparent rectangular surface materialized in mid-air in front of him, mirroring the one that had appeared before her. They were exactly the same as the ones Suiko had conjured when she had challenged him earlier - how much earlier? Misaki retrieved a deck from her pocket. "Fight me." It was a command, not a request.

"Boss, no!" The red-haired young man protested. "If he is indeed one of them and you lose, then - "

"Are you implying that I will lose, Ishida Naoki?" Misaki demanded, turning her eyes to him. Naoki grimaced. "Forget it. I do not lose." She turned back to face him. "Now, bring it!"

Aichi knew further argument was pointless. Besides, if Suiko had used a cardfight to get him to trust her, then perhaps the same would work with Misaki. _Perhaps, if she sees my deck..._ But when he retrieved his deck from its usual holster, he suddenly realized that it was not _his_ deck, it wasn't his Liberator deck, it wasn't the Gold Paladin deck he had used before, or any other deck he had used before. It was full of units he didn't know, and the clan... _Royal Paladin?_

"What's wrong?" Misaki's sharp voice caused him to jump. _I... have not seen these units before, but..._ They were not unfamiliar to him. Even though he had not had the time to look through each unit's skills, it felt like they would respond to him. It was a feeling not unlike the time when he used PSY Qualia. At the very least, he easily spotted the deck's intended first Vanguard, which he placed face-down on the translucent table. Misaki had already done that, and was just finished drawing her cards - Aichi hastily followed suit. He met Misaki's gaze evenly. _Through this fight, I can hopefully..._

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stargal!" A high dog with crystal-clear silver fur, and straps of elegant blue armor strapped across its lithe form, materialized before him with a proud howl.

"Rising Sun Mirror!" Misaki countered with a unit that was represented by a large, gold-framed mirror, whose glass surface seemed to be reflecting, instead of what stood in front of it, an inner vision of a burning red sun. Thanks to a visual display next to it, Aichi identified its clan as Oracle Think Tank, and its race as Sacred Relic. Its power also stood at 5000, the same as his own unit, but beyond that, no more information was available. Misaki frowned at his own choice of first Vanguard, as if she, too, did not know the effects of her opponent's unit - but she did not seem to dwell on it either way.

**First Vanguard (Tokura Misaki): Rising Sun Mirror (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

**First Vanguard (Sendou Aichi): Stargal (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

"I'll start. Draw." She announced coldly. "Ride! Prime Solstice Sword!" The mirror dispersed into motes of golden light, reforming into a sword, magically suspended in mid-air. Its blade, pointed upwards, glowed with a pale orange light, and its golden hilt and guard were adorned with scarlet velvet.

**Ride: Prime Solstice Sword (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

"I end my turn." _Her first Vanguard did not have the Forerunner effect..._ Aichi knew that only meant one thing - its effect would be activated later, from the Soul itself.

**Tokura Misaki**  
Hand: 5 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 0  
(R) n/a - n/a  
(VG) Prime Solstice Sword (6000) - n/a  
(R) n/a - n/a

**Sendou Aichi**  
Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0  
(R) n/a - n/a  
(VG) Stargal (5000) - n/a  
(R) n/a - n/a

"My turn. Draw!" Aichi called out. He felt the eyes of the two boys, Komoi Shingo and Ishida Naoki, on him, weighing him. He knew they would not accept his story either, until Misaki herself did. He couldn't hold back here. "I Ride Speargal!" His high beast evolved into a new one, its body bulkier and more suited for battle, covered in thick grey fur and black armor. A long, spear-shaped spike was attached to its back. "With its skill, Stargal moves to the back." He slid the card directly behind his Vanguard circle, and the silver beast materialized again behind its peer.

**Ride: Speargal (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

**Superior Call: Stargal (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

"And now, battle! With Stargal's boost, Speargal attacks your Vanguard!" The two high dogs howled in unison, charging towards the opposing side of the field (7000+5000=13000 vs 6000). Misaki shrugged. "Drive trigger, check." But no trigger card revealed itself. The high dog's lance struck the broad side of Misaki's sword, which moved slightly to receive the blow.

**Drive Check: Speargal**

"Damage check." Misaki lifted the top card of her deck. "No trigger."

**Damage Check: Oracle Witch, Lyfa**

"Turn end." Aichi admitted.

**Tokura Misaki**  
Hand: 5 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 1 (U)  
(R) n/a - n/a  
(VG) Prime Solstice Sword (6000) - n/a  
(R) n/a - n/a

**Sendou Aichi**  
Hand: 6 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0  
(R) n/a - n/a  
(VG) Speargal (7000) - Stargal (5000)  
(R) n/a - n/a

"Then it's my turn again." Aichi could almost _feel_ the pressure Misaki exerted. _There's no doubt about it. She has changed... right now, she's entirely focused on victory. That defiant, unshakeable iron confidence. That cold, ruthless pride... what exactly... happened over the past three years...?_ But now was not the time for questions.

"Ride. Oracle Visionary, Cassandra." This time, the sword reformed into a beautiful young maiden, with curly brown hair falling down her shoulders. She was clad in a pure white dress, and her eyes were a glowing red. Golden jewellry hung from her neck and wrists, and she seemed to be smiling slightly.

**Ride: Oracle Visionary, Cassandra (G2 / 8000 PWR)**

"Cassandra's skill activates, Counter Blasting one damage." Misaki announced, turning the sole card on her Damage Zone face-down. "I can verify the top two cards of my deck, and replace one of them to the top, while the second goes to the bottom." The sillhouettes of two cards appeared before the female prophet, their backs turned to Aichi. Misaki quickly made her choice. _She's maximizing her chances to get profitable Drive Checks... the core of her strategy hasn't changed._

"And now, I call Silent Tom, Oracle Guardian, Gemini, and Prime Solstice Sword." Aichi recognized the first two units - it seemed that Misaki had kept some cards from her old deck. The bandage-covered mafia gunman and the twin cherubs appeared in a single lane to the left of her Vanguard, while a copy of the mystical sword materialized behind Cassandra.

**Call: Silent Tom (G2 / 8000 PWR)**

**Call: Oracle Guardian, Gemini (G1 / 8000 PWR)**

**Call: Prime Solstice Sword (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

"With the boost from Solstice Sword, Cassandra attacks." Misaki commanded, hand hovering over her deck. Not only did she know its exact identity, but she had handpicked it earlier amongst two possible choices. To predict the future. To control the future. This was Misaki's victory pattern. Aichi clenched his teeth. He could not afford to guard this turn. (9000+5000=14000 vs 7000)

"Drive check." Misaki flipped over the top card of her deck, to reveal a glowing symbol. It was the red of a draw, rather than the orange of a critical. Aichi breathed a little easier - though a draw trigger wasn't exactly good news. "Power to Silent Tom, and I draw." The red-eyed witch unleashed a barrage of golden magical streams, that struck Speargal's armor with explosive force. The high beast growled, standing its ground.

**Drive Check: Oracle Witch, Elina (Draw trigger)**

"Damage check... no trigger." Aichi muttered.

**Damage Check: Blood Rose Knight, Morgana**

"And now, Silent Tom attacks." Misaki launched her second strike. With Gemini's boost, and Tom's effect... (8000+5000+8000=21000 vs 7000)

"No guard." Aichi picked up a second card from his deck and revealed it. "Critical trigger..." It would not help him now.

**Damage Check: Strikegal (Critical trigger)**

"Turn end." Misaki stated. Her expression betrayed nothing, and not even the slightest of smiles had reached her lips, but she was absolutely confident in her victory.

**Tokura Misaki**  
Hand: 4 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 1 (F)  
(R) n/a - n/a  
(VG) Oracle Visionary, Cassandra (8000) - Prime Solstice Sword (6000)  
(R) Silent Tom (8000) - Oracle Guardian, Gemini (8000)

**Sendou Aichi**  
Hand: 6 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 2 (U/U)  
(R) n/a - n/a  
(VG) Speargal (7000) - Stargal (5000)  
(R) n/a - n/a

Aichi's hand hovered over his deck for a few moments. He could feel it - though he did not know where these cards had come from, they resonated with him, and they were ready to respond to his will. With the corner of his eye, he caught the top card glowing a soft blue - and he knew he would draw _it_. The key card that would decide his future in this new, dark world... He snatched the card out of his deck and held it up.

"_Proud soul that pulses through the ages, here and now, release yourself from the chains of time and myth, and reveal your true shine once more! Stand up, my avatar!_" He slammed the chosen card on top of the console, which exploded in a sheer white brilliance.

_This card will guide you._

"_Blaster... Blade..._"

"_LEGEND!_"

It was as if no time had passed at all, since the first time he called upon the power of Blaster Blade, in his first real cardfight. The proud, dauntless form of the swordsman was the same that he had visualized back then, coated in white and blue armor, and carrying the legendary broadsword that he had been chosen to wield. It seemed more regal now, somehow, its features more pronounced. Thick runic lines ran through the warrior's armor, pulsing with blinding blue light. Blaster Blade held his sword straight in front of him, an unwavering stance. Its very presence radiated honor and pride.

**Ride: Blaster Blade LEGEND (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

Three gasps resounded across the former card shop. Misaki's frozen expression had finally slipped, and she was staring at the swordsman wide-eyed. "It... can't be..." She finally managed to mutter. Shingo and Naoki were similarly stunned.

"How can you have... that card..." The red-haired boy exclaimed.

"Furthermore, a Legend card..." Shingo adjusted his glasses, leaning forward so he could get a better look. "This is..."

"Blaster Blade LEGEND's skill!" Aichi declared, turning over two damage. "Counter Blast! One of your Rear Guards is Retired... Silent Tom!" The warrior plunged his sword into the ground, unleashing an energy wave that obliterated the shady gunman along with the ghostly woman behind him. "Furthermore, call! Blood Rose Knight, Morgana! Shieldgal! Speargal!" A blonde female knight in thick white armor emblazoned with an emblem of a crimson rose and brandishing twin swords whose blades were made of pure blue light, backed by another high dog covered in thick armor that formed a large square shield on its back, appeared beside Blaster Blade, while another spear-carrying beast materialized on his other side, standing bravely in the front row.

**Call: Blood Rose Knight, Morgana (G2 / 10000 PWR)**

**Call: Shieldgal (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

**Call: Speargal (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"You can't... be him..." Misaki's whispered, but her voice held nothing of its former certainty. "It's... impossible..."

"Then I guess I can't stop just yet." Aichi turned his central card sideways. "With Stargal's boost... Blaster Blade LEGEND!" Empowered by a white aura, the warrior raised his sword. "_Imagine it!_" He cried out, and Misaki gasped. "This is the sword of light that shakes the heavens!" Blaster Blade dashed forward, slashing at his target. "Drive check!" Even before he retrieved the card from his deck, he had sensed its golden glow. "Critical trigger! Power to Speargal! And, critical to Blaster Blade LEGEND!" The sword struck Cassandra, who screamed out in pain.

**Drive Check: Battle Sage, Garon (Critical trigger)**

"I..." Misaki stumbled backwards, as if she had been the one struck. "Damage... check." Her first check revealed no trigger, but the second card glowed with a subtle emerald light. "Heal trigger... power to Cassandra, and I recover one damage." Frowning, Aichi noticed that instead of moving the card that had been flipped face-down by Cassandra's skill to the Drop Zone, Misaki opted to recover the face-up card that had landed there just before. _Another __S__acred __Relic__ card... what does this mean?_

**Damage Check: Garment of the Sun Goddess**

**Damage Check: Oracle Witch, Laila (Heal trigger)**

"You... you don't know what we've been through." Misaki hissed. Now her whole body was trembling, and fury was blazing in her eyes. "Since you... since Aichi disappeared... since Link Joker invaded... for everyone on this planet, the world has become a living hell. You think you can just appear and magically set everything right?!" She snarled. Aichi didn't know if she believed him now or not, and he wasn't sure if she knew, either. He could not stop.

"At this moment, two effects activate." He stated. "First, when your Vanguard is hit, Speargal gains plus 3000 Power. And, when Stargal boosts a Legend card, and the attack hits a Vanguard, it moves to Soul." He slid the card underneath Blaster Blade, and the shining high dog disappeared. "Then, I can choose any Royal Paladin unit of the Cosmo Dragon race from my deck and add it to my hand." He quickly fanned his cards and made his choice, before replacing his deck.

"Misaki-san... it's true that I don't know what happened here." He admitted. "I don't know why, or how I was sent here, either. But, just this morning, for me, this world was a bright, peaceful place. I'm beginning to understand, why this card guided me here from the past." He nodded towards Blaster Blade. "Misaki-san, if we put our strength together like before, we can change this dark world!"

"Change..." Misaki muttered. "No... nothing can be like before." She shook her head. "In the end, it doesn't matter whether you are Aichi or not. We are not strong enough to change anything. That road... leads only to nothingness."

"How can you say that!" Aichi shouted. "Haven't we fought together before?! Haven't we overcome all sorts of challenges?!" Misaki didn't respond. Aichi clenched his teeth. "Fine. If you think we aren't strong enough to change anything... I'll just prove you wrong! Here goes! Speargal, charge forward!" (7000+3000+5000=15000 vs 8000+5000=13000)

"No guard." Misaki regained her composure quickly as the spear struck her Vanguard once more. "Check... no trigger."

**Damage Check: Guardian Witch of the Prairie**

"Then, boosted by Shieldgal, Morgana!"

"Oracle Witch, Elina guards." The dual-wielding female knight dashed ahead, but a lean brown-haired witch riding a broomstick, clad in full red, appeared in her way, casting a barrier that blocked her from proceeding further.

"Turn end." Aichi muttered. _I will get through to you... I promise!_

**Tokura Misaki**  
Hand: 3 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 3 (F/U/U)  
(R) n/a - n/a  
(VG) Oracle Visionary, Cassandra (8000) - Prime Solstice Sword (6000)  
(R) n/a - Oracle Guardian, Gemini (8000)

**Sendou Aichi**  
Hand: 5 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 2 (F/F)  
(R) Speargal (7000) - n/a  
(VG) Blaster Blade LEGEND (9000) - n/a  
(R) Blood Rose Knight, Morgana (10000) - Shieldgal (6000)

"Stand and... draw." Misaki breathed. She was less composed, less fierce than before. But her voice held a tone of resignation, of finality. She believed what she had said before. That there was no point in fighting. "Ride... CEO Amaterasu." The familiar form of the black-haired sun goddess, her head framed by the extravagant golden tiara, replaced Cassandra. "Amaterasu's skill - Soul Charge." Misaki moved a card from the top of her deck underneath Amaterasu's card, and then verified the one directly after. Shaking her head slightly, she slid it underneath her deck.

**Ride: CEO Amaterasu (G3 / 10000 PWR)**

**Soul Charge: Oracle Guardian, Gemini**

"Call... CEO Amaterasu, and Battle Deity, Susanoo." A twin of the sun goddess, her garment a darker shade of red than the Vanguard's orange, appeared in the empty column beside her, while a feisty sword-wielding young warmaiden, covered in lithe iron armor engraved with green jewels, filled the spot in front of Gemini.

**Call: CEO Amaterasu (G3 / 10000 PWR)**

**Call: Battle Deity, Susanoo (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

"Additionally, I call Oracle Witch, Lyfa." She placed the last card in her hand behind her rear guard Amaterasu. "Lyfa's skill... when she appears to the rear guard, I can choose a unit of the Sacred Relic race in my Drop Zone, and move it to the Soul." _So that's why she sent that particular card with the Heal trigger!_

**Call: Oracle Witch, Lyfa (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

**Soul Charge: Garment of the Sun Goddess**

"I activate the skill of Garment of the Sun Goddess from my Soul." Misaki continued smoothly. "Counter Blast, and Bind." She slid the unit to the side of the game table, where it shone brightly. "Garment of the Sun Goddess is a special kind of unit, whose effect allows it, if the conditions are right, to equip itself to my Vanguard." A steel-forged, heavily adorned armor with the insignia of a rising sun materialized around Amaterasu's chest, exerting a furious red glow. Aichi's eyes narrowed. _What kind of effect does that thing have?_

"Now... my rear guard Amaterasu attacks Blaster Blade." (10000+6000 vs 9000) But Aichi had no intention of making it easy.

"I guard with Garon!" He announced, and the previously drive checked Battle Sage, looking more like a fierce brawler than a wiseman, appeared to intercept the rays of light, its muscular figure fading away before their pressure, but leaving Blaster Blade safe.

"Boosted by Solstice Sword... my Vanguard attacks." The goddess picked up the floating blade, holding it with both hands. It glowed even more fiercely as she held it, radiating scarlet light and heat that Aichi thought he could _feel_ prickling at his skin. He shielded his eyes.

"No... guard." Blaster Blade readied his stance, preparing his sword for defense.

"First check... no trigger." Misaki picked up the card thoughtfully. "Second check..." Aichi gasped. The second card had a golden icon - a critical trigger! But Misaki shook her head.

"This card's trigger effect can't activate, if my damage is 3 or lower." She said, without emotion. Amaterasu brought hers down, unleashing a wave of raw heat that exploded outward, colliding with Aichi's warrior.

**Drive Check: Silent Tom**

**Drive Check: Oracle Silencer, Marilice (Critical ****t****rigger)**

"Damage check." Aichi muttered. A trigger card whose activation condition was the same as Limit Break? _Vanguard has changed..._ "No trigger..."

**Damage Check: Wingal Storm**

"Boosted by Gemini, Susanoo attacks. I activate the skill of Battle Deity, Susanoo - when she attacks, if my Vanguard is a unit with Amaterasu in her name, this Unit gains plus 3000 Power." (9000+3000+8000=20000 vs 9000) Realizing this was not an attack he could defend against without devoting two cards from his hand, Aichi allowed it to go through as well. _Four damage..._

**Damage Check: High Beast Tamer, Akane**

"Turn end."

**Tokura Misaki**  
Hand: 2 | Soul: 5 | Dmg: 3 (F/U/U)  
(R) CEO Amaterasu (10000) - Oracle Witch, Lyfa (6000)  
(VG) CEO Amaterasu (10000) - Prime Solstice Sword (6000)  
(R) Battle Deity, Susanoo (9000) - Oracle Guardian, Gemini (8000)

**Sendou Aichi**  
Hand: 4 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 4 (F/F/U/U)  
(R) Speargal (7000) - n/a  
(VG) Blaster Blade LEGEND (9000) - n/a  
(R) Blood Rose Knight, Morgana (10000) - Shieldgal (6000)

"Stand and draw." Aichi said steadily. _Now..._ "The proud soul that swore an oath to the King of Knights, to defend what the crown stood for until the bitter end, appear now!" Blaster Blade's form was sheathed in light, rising into a massive column to reveal a new warrior, covered head-to-toe in thick, bulky dark grey armor, and brandishing a massive two-handed sword. Behind his steel helmet, a wild mane of blonde hair flew to the wind, and twin crimson wings sprouted from the back of his armor. "Crown Sword Knight, Lucan!" Aichi knew Lucan as a Gold Paladin, and a former member of the Shadow Paladins, but that was different now. _It seems things have changed on Cray, as well as on Earth. And to get to the bottom of this..._

**Ride: Crown Sword Knight, Lucan (G3 / 10000 PWR)**

"At this moment, I activate two skills!" The Vanguard, and the card directly underneath, began glowing with a fierce white light. "First, Lucan's Inherit skill activates, because there is a unit with Legend in the Soul! Lucan gains plus 10000 Power, and plus one Critical!" The royal knight roared as his power skyrocketed.

"And second... Blaster Blade's Inspire skill activates, because an Inherit skill was activated! Blaster Blade... _Superior Call!_" Aichi moved out the card from the Soul and placed it behind Speargal. The brave champion of the Paladins materialized on the field again. "Skill, activate! I Counter Blast two to Retire Susanoo!" The battle maiden screamed as she was struck by a wave of destruction.

**Superior Call: Blaster Blade LEGEND (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

"Speargal and Blaster Blade exchange places, and I call another Shieldgal!" Aichi announced, with Blaster Blade taking the front row, while another heavily-armored high dog appeared behind Lucan. _I know exactly what cards she's holding... I can break through! I'll settle it this turn!_

**Call: Shieldgal (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

"Boosted by Shieldgal... Lucan! And then, _Limit Break!_ Lucan gains plus 2000 Power for each Royal Paladin in my Rear Guard circles!" Lucan's armor began blazing red, as if lava was flowing through its insides (10000+10000+5x2000+6000=36000 vs 10000). There was no way for Misaki to guard this attack, and if Aichi drew a trigger here...

"I activate the skill of the equipped Garment of the Sun Goddess." Misaki interjected. "It is a holy armor that can only be worn by a unit with Amaterasu in its name, but it is very powerful - by sending it to the Drop Zone, it can reduce an attacking Unit's Critical value by 1 for the remainder of the turn." Aichi gasped as scorching hot flames erupted from Amaterasu's armor, wrapping around Lucan who managed to fight them off, but not without weakening himself in the process. With his critical value reverted to 1, Misaki was safe even if Aichi checked a critical trigger here. He quietly verified his cards.

**Drive Check: Crown Sword Knight, Lucan**

**Drive Check: Hazegal (Heal trigger)**

"Heal trigger!" He announced. "I recover one damage, and Blaster Blade LEGEND receives an extra 5000 Power!" He moved one of his flipped damage to the Drop Zone. Misaki quietly checked her own deck, but no trigger revealed itself.

**Damage Check: Battle Deity, Susanoo**

"Next, Morgana attacks with Shieldgal's boost!" Aichi commanded (10000+6000 vs 10000).

"I guard with Marilice." Once more, Morgana's charge was interrupted by a witch clad in pure gold, waving her long stave to form another impregnable barrier. Morgana rammed her blades against it, frustrated, before returning to Aichi's side.

"I'm not done yet..." Aichi turned his last attackers sideways. "Blaster Blade... _strike!_" The warrior raised his sword, once again enveloped in otherworldly radiance. "Misaki-san!" Aichi shouted, trying to get through to her. The girl's eyes seemed glazed as she watched the sword, which hit the now unprotected sun deity. Amaterasu recoiled from the blow, clutching her chest, and Misaki flinched.

**Damage Check: Oracle ****Visionary****, Cassandra**

"Turn... end."

**Tokura Misaki**  
Hand: 1 | Soul: 4 | Dmg: 5 (F/F/U/U/U)  
(R) CEO Amaterasu (10000) - Oracle Witch, Lyfa (6000)  
(VG) CEO Amaterasu (10000) - Prime Solstice Sword (6000)  
(R) n/a - Oracle Guardian, Gemini (8000)

**Sendou Aichi**  
Hand: 5 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 3 (F/F/F)  
(R) Blaster Blade LEGEND (9000) - Speargal (7000)  
(VG) Crown Sword Knight, Lucan (10000) - Shieldgal (6000)  
(R) Blood Rose Knight, Morgana (10000) - Shieldgal (6000)

VGLDW02

Misaki sighed deeply as Blaster Blade returned to Aichi's side. These blows... this fierce fighting spirit... _It's not possible... and yet..._

"Aichi..." She muttered. The blue-haired boy's face lit up.

"Misaki-san!" He exclaimed. "You finally - "

"Don't misunderstand."

She straightened herself. No. Even if Aichi had come here, nothing would change. She was not a child any more. She knew... the reality of this world. Problems couldn't simply fix themselves, no matter how much they willed them to. Misaki, and everyone here, had been through too much. They deserved better than some false hope. She knew that, no matter how strong she was, she still fell far short of matching Link Joker's power. And Aichi... he wasn't strong enough. If he had not disappeared back then, if he had been here from the beginning, maybe he would be. Or maybe they could've prevented things from getting to this point in the first place. But that was only a fleeting dream, a prayer that could no longer be heard. In the end, fate had simply played another cruel joke on her, by showing her how powerless she truly was.

"As you said, you are Aichi... somehow, you have been brought here from the past. But the facts won't change. I'm not strong enough to do anything. And if I can't do it, there's no way you can. Even with that card, there is a clear gap between us now, that you can't hope to bridge. I will show you... just how strong I am right now. I will show you the strength that can't even scratch the darkness around us. See for yourself, the despair that we live in!"

"_Final Turn!_"

Aichi gasped as she made a bold declaration - he held five cards in his hand, and his damage was only at three. However...

"_Fierce storm that streaks through the sky, blaze that ignites and incinerates life! Manifest your power, and be reborn in a new shape!_" Her Vanguard was engulfed in fierce scarlet flames that seared through her, leaving her unharmed, but integrating themselves with her power, _molding_ into a new, evolved form... "_Chain Ride!_"

The reborn Amaterasu emerged from the flames. She was no longer a smiling, benevolent guiding deity. Her face had hardened and her eyes were red with the fury of fire. Her hair was now flying wildly around her head, and a scorching halo of flames was hovering vertically behind her. Her loose, regal clothing had been exchanged with a tight-fitting armor of blood-red iron, complete with armbands, leggings and a pair of high boots. Only her face and hands were free of its constraints, and tongues of fire danced between her fingertips.

"_Blazing Star Tyrant, Amaterasu!_"

**Ride: Blazing Star Tyrant, Amaterasu (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"Th - this Unit!" Aichi exclaimed. Naoki and Shingo also gasped - she did not use this card often. The sun tyrant wasn't even the full extent of her power, and yet she would be more than enough to put an end to this fight.

"First, Blazing Star Tyrant's Chain Ride skill. Because I rode over another unit with Amaterasu in its card name, my Vanguard obtains a new skill... once during this turn, when I activate a trigger card, I can double its effects!"

"What?!" Aichi exclaimed, but he had no time to be surprised.

"From my Soul, I activate the skills of Rising Sun Mirror and Prime Solstice Sword." She announced, dragging the two cards onto her Bind Zone. "Like the Garment, these cards can equip themselves to a unit with Amaterasu in its name." The glowing sword appeared in the sun tyrant's right hand, with the ornate golden mirror, shrinking to a manageable size but retaining its fiery glow, held in the other. "And by sending the equipped Sun Mirror to the Drop Zone, I can duplicate the effects of a trigger card. Call... Silent Tom." She deposited the last card in her hand to the field, completing her formation.

**Call: Silent Tom (G2 / 8000 PWR)**

"It's time to settle this." She proclaimed. "With the boost of Solstice Sword, Blazing Star Tyrant, Amaterasu attacks!" Blade in hand, the sun goddess prepared to unleash a massive torrent of flame forward. "At this time, the effect of the equipped Prime Solstice Sword activates - Counter Blast one, and Power plus 5000! Additionally, I can verify the top card of my deck, and send it to the top or bottom!" She snatched the deck's uppermost card and glanced at it. _It is done._ "I leave this card on top." (11000+5000+6000=22000 vs 10000)

VGLDW02

"I... guard!" Aichi shouted. He knew that, due to the effect Amaterasu had obtained, and also the Sun Mirror, he _had_ to guard. Otherwise, a single critical trigger would be enough to settle the match. Thankfully, he had the ideal card for it. "Aegis Shield, Iseult!" The copper-skinned iron-clad maiden appeared in front of Lucan, forming a field-wide barrier. "By discarding a card from my hand... perfect defense!"

"Twin Drive." Misaki stated coolly. "First check." Aichi's eyes narrowed as a copy of the card he had lifted before revealed itself. "Get... and activate. Break Trigger!"

**Drive Check: Oracle Silencer, Marilice (Critical trigger)**

"Break... trigger?" Aichi wondered. "Just what..."

"First, Marilice's trigger effect resolves." Misaki explained. "Silent Tom, power plus 5000 and Critical plus 1. And then, Break Trigger activates! Marilice goes to the Drop Zone... and I can duplicate its effect!"

"Wh - again?!" Aichi shouted. Misaki deposited the card in her Drop Zone, and Silent Tom received another power surge, grinning wildly.

"It doesn't end here. Not even close." Misaki continued ruthlessly. "Amaterasu's Chain Ride skill activates. The effects of the critical trigger are replicated... this time, my rear guard Amaterasu receives both the power and the critical. And, I send Rising Sun Mirror to the Drop Zone... to duplicate this effect once more."

"No... way..." Aichi whispered.

"Second check - no trigger." Misaki added a new card to her hand. It didn't have a trigger icon, but it didn't matter. Even though her Vanguard's fierce barrage of flames had been blocked by Iseult's barrier... both of her rear guard lanes could now attack for three damage each!

**Drive Check: Oracle Guardian, Gemini**

"When the Sun Tyrant's attack resolves, her Limit Break activates." Misaki declared, as a Break ring materialized above her Vanguard. "If two or more trigger effects were activated during that battle, I can draw two cards, and unflip two cards in my Damage Zone. And boosted by Lyfa... CEO Amaterasu attacks." (10000+5000+5000+6000=26000 vs 10000)

"G - guard!" Aichi snapped. "Hazegal, Strikegal!" His hand trembled as he deposited the two Grade 0 units on the Guardian circle, twin high dogs covered in misty white and golden fur respectively, jumped before Amaterasu's sunstrike attack, incinerated instantly. But that left...

"Boosted by Gemini, Silent Tom attacks." (8000+5000+5000+8000=26000 vs 10000) Aichi looked at his hand. The Grade 2 unit, Cataphract Dragon, that was in his hand, could provide 5000 shield, and so could Blaster Blade's and Morgana's Intercepts. But that fell exactly 5000 shield short of defending against Silent Tom... if he had any Counter Blasts available, he could have used Shieldgal's skill, to call both of them from the Rear Guard to the Guardian circle and make up for the missing shield, but...

"I... no guard." He mumbled. "Damage... check." Two cards fell on his damage zone.

**Damage Check: Strikegal (Critical trigger)**

**Damage Check: Flash Aegis, Iseult**

"And..." His hand trembled as he reached for the third. _Misaki-san... she is this strong. If she says there is no hope... perhaps... it is really futile..._

"Damage... check..." He lifted the card, not daring to hope. _If only... I can prove to her... that we can still pull through with a miracle - !_

**Damage Check: Cataphract Dragon**

"I... lost..."

**Tokura Misaki**  
Hand: 3 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 5 (F/F/U/U/U)  
(R) CEO Amaterasu (10000) - Oracle Witch, Lyfa (6000)  
(VG) Blazing Star Tyrant, Amaterasu (11000) - Prime Solstice Sword (6000)  
(R) Silent Tom (8000) - Oracle Guardian, Gemini (8000)

**Sendou Aichi**  
Hand: 1 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 6 (F/F/F/U/U/U)  
(R) Blaster Blade LEGEND (9000) - Speargal (7000)  
(VG) Crown Sword Knight, Lucan (10000) - Shieldgal (6000)  
(R) Blood Rose Knight, Morgana (10000) - Shieldgal (6000)

VGLDW02  
FIN

**CARD OF THE DAY****:**

**Blazing Star Tyrant, Amaterasu  
**Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Noble  
11000 | - | 1  
• [AUTO] [V]: 'Chain Ride': When you Ride this Unit on a Unit with "Amaterasu" in its card name OR when you Ride a Unit with "Amaterasu" in its card name on this Unit, choose 1 of your Vanguards, it gains the following skill until this turn's End Phase: {{ [AUTO] [V]: When you activate a Trigger effect, you may activate that Trigger effect once more. This skill can only be used once per turn }}  
• [AUTO] [V] [LB4]: During the Close Step of a battle that this Unit attacked a Vanguard, if 2 or more Trigger effects were activated during that battle, draw 2 cards, then unflip 2 cards in your Damage Zone.  
• [CONT] [V/R]: 'Lord' (if you have a Unit that does not share a clan with this Unit, this Unit cannot attack)  
_'This sun... it is a living hell that you cannot hide from.'_

_The battle-hardened, ruthless form of the goddess of the sun who was once known as a beacon of kindness and hope for the Sanctuary. Amaterasu who fell into despair after the invasion of Link Joker, when her allies were lost or turned against her, and there was no hope in any future that fell within her predictions, took it upon herself to battle Link Joker personally. Her armored form is the result of an armor forged in fires that were said to burn as hot as the sun, from unknown metal uncovered in meteors. Heat constantly emanates from that armor, burning anyone who dares come too close, except for the goddess who controls the sun itself. Because of its unknown properties it seems that, when backed by Amaterasu's power, it can deflect the influence of the black rings, should they be used against it. Amaterasu became a cruel, merciless war general that will stop at no sacrifice to ensure that the violators of the Sanctuary are burned to cinders. Along with her form when she wears her armor, which is akin to a red-hot mass of energy and destruction, this resulted in her new sobriquet 'Blazing Star Tyrant'._

VGLDW02

**TOKURA MISAKI****:**

**Rising Sun Mirror  
**Grade 0 | Boost  
United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Sacred Relic  
5000 | 10000 | 1  
• [ACT] [Soul]: 'Equip' If you have a Vanguard with "Amaterasu" in its card name, you may Bind this card, and if you do, this card gains the following skill: {{ [AUTO] [Bind Zone]:[CB1, Send this Unit to the Drop Zone] When your Vanguard with "Amaterasu" in its card name attacks and you activate a Trigger effect, you may pay the cost. If so, activate that Trigger effect once more }}

**Oracle Silencer, Marilice  
**Grade 0 | Boost | Critical trigger  
United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Human  
4000 | 10000 | 1  
• [CONT]: 'Break Trigger' (you can only have up to 4 cards with 'Break Trigger' in your deck. If the number of cards in your Damage Zone is 3 or less, you cannot activate the Trigger effect of a card with 'Break trigger')  
• [AUTO] [Trigger Zone]:[Send this card to your Drop Zone] During your Battle Phase, after you activate this card's Trigger effect, you may pay the cost. If so, activate this card's Trigger effect once more. The effect of a card with 'Break Trigger' can only be used once per turn.

**Oracle Witch, Elina**  
Grade 0 | Boost | Draw trigger  
United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Human  
4000 | 5000 | 1  
• [ACT] [R]:[Move this Unit to the Soul] If you have an Oracle Think Tank Vanguard, Soul Charge (1).

**Oracle Witch, Laila**  
Grade 0 | Boost | Heal trigger  
United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Human  
5000 | 10000 | 1

**Prime Solstice Sword  
**Grade 1 | Boost  
United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Sacred Relic  
6000 | 5000 | 1  
• [ACT] [Soul]: 'Equip' If you have a Vanguard with "Amaterasu" in its card name, you may Bind this card, and if you do, this card gains the following skill: {{ [AUTO] [Bind Zone]:[CB1] When your Vanguard with "Amaterasu" in its card name attacks, you may pay the cost. If so, your Vanguard gets [Power]+5000 for that battle, then check the top card of your deck, and place it on the top or bottom of your deck. }}

**Garment of the Sun Goddess  
**Grade 1 | Boost  
United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Sacred Relic  
6000 | 5000 | 1  
• [ACT] [Soul]: 'Equip' If you have a Vanguard with "Amaterasu" in its card name, you may Bind this card, and if you do, this card gains the following skill: {{ [AUTO] [Bind Zone]:[CB1, Send this Unit to the Drop Zone] When your Vanguard with "Amaterasu" in its card name is attacked, you may pay the cost. If so, the attacking Unit loses [Critical]-1 for that battle. }}

**Guardian Witch of the Prairie  
**Grade 1 | Boost  
United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Noble  
3000 | 0 | 1  
• [CONT]: 'Sentinel' (you can only have up to 4 cards with 'Sentinel' in your deck.  
• [AUTO]:[Discard this card and 2 other Oracle Think Tank from your hand] At the beginning of your opponent's Stand Phase, you may pay the cost. If so, until this turn's End Phase, cards cannot be sent from your deck to your Damage Zone.

**Oracle Witch, Lyfa  
**Grade 1 | Boost  
United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Noble  
6000 | 5000 | 1  
• [AUTO] [R]: When this Unit appears on (RC), if you have an Oracle Think Tank Vanguard, choose up to 1 Oracle Think Tank [Sacred Relic] from your Drop Zone and move it to the Soul.

**Oracle Visionary, Cassandra  
**Grade 2 | Intercept  
United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Noble  
8000 | 5000 | 1  
• [AUTO] [V/R]:[CB1] When this Unit appears on (VC) or (RC), if you have an Oracle Think Tank Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If so, look at the top 2 cards of your deck, choose 1 of them and place it on the top of your deck, then place the other on the bottom of your deck.

**Blazing Star Tyrant, Amaterasu  
**Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Noble  
11000 | - | 1  
• [AUTO] [V]: 'Chain Ride': When you Ride this Unit on a Unit with "Amaterasu" in its card name OR when you Ride a Unit with "Amaterasu" in its card name on this Unit, choose 1 of your Vanguards, it gains the following skill until this turn's End Phase: {{ [AUTO] [V]: When you activate a Trigger effect, you may activate that Trigger effect once more. This skill can only be used once per turn }}  
• [AUTO] [V] [LB4]: During the Close Step of a battle that this Unit attacked a Vanguard, if 2 or more Trigger effects were activated during that battle, draw 2 cards, then unflip 2 cards in your Damage Zone.  
• [CONT] [V/R]: 'Lord' (if you have a Unit that does not share a clan with this Unit, this Unit cannot attack)

**SENDOU AICHI****:**

**Stargal  
**Grade 0 | Boost  
United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | High Beast  
5000 | 10000 | 1  
• [AUTO]: 'Forerunner' (When you Ride a Unit that shares a clan with this Unit on this Unit, you may call this Unit to (RC))  
• [AUTO] [R]:[Move this Unit to the Soul] When this Unit boosts a Royal Paladin Unit with 'Legend' and the attack hits a Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If so, search your deck for up to 1 [Cosmo Dragon] and add it to your hand, then shuffle your deck.

**Strikegal  
**Grade 0 | Boost | Critical trigger  
United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | High Beast  
4000 | 10000 | 1  
• [ACT] [R]:[Move this Unit to the Soul] Choose 1 of your Royal Paladin, that Unit gets [Power]+3000 until this turn's End Phase.

**Battle Sage, Garon  
**Grade 0 | Boost | Critical trigger  
United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Giant  
5000 | 10000 | 1

**Hazegal  
**Grade 0 | Boost | Heal trigger  
United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | High Beast  
3000 | 10000 | 1  
• [AUTO] (Drop Zone): When a Royal Paladin [High Beast] appears from your deck to a Rear Guard circle, you may call this Unit to an empty Rear Guard circle.

**Speargal  
**Grade 1 | Boost  
United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | High Beast  
7000 | 5000 | 1  
• [AUTO]: When the attack of your Royal Paladin Vanguard hits a Vanguard, this Unit gets [Power]+3000 until this turn's End Phase.

**Shieldgal  
**Grade 1 | Boost  
United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | High Beast  
6000 | 5000 | 1  
• [AUTO] [R]:[CB1] When your Royal Paladin Vanguard is attacked, you may pay the cost. If so, call any number of Units named "Shieldgal" from your (RC) to (GC).

**Wingal Storm  
**Grade 1 | Boost  
United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | High Beast  
6000 | 5000 | 1  
• [CONT] [R]: During your turn, this Unit gains [Power]+1000 for every card with "Blaster Blade" in its card name in your Soul.

**Flash Aegis, Iseult  
**Grade 1 | Boost  
United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Human  
6000 | 0 | 1  
• [CONT]: 'Sentinel' (you can only have up to 4 cards with 'Sentinel' in your deck)  
• [AUTO]:[Discard 1 Royal Paladin from your hand] When this Unit appears on (GC), you may pay the cost. If so, your Royal Paladin won't be hit for that battle.

**Blaster Blade LEGEND(*)  
**Grade 2 | Intercept  
United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Human  
9000 | 5000 | 1  
• [CONT]: 'Legend' (you can only have up to 1 copy of a Unit with 'Legend' in your deck. You can only have up to 3 cards with 'Legend' in your deck)  
• [AUTO] (V/R) (CB2): When this Unit appears on (VC) or (RC), Retire 1 of your opponent's Rear Guards.  
• [AUTO]: 'Inspire': When you activate a skill with 'Inherit', call this Unit to (RC).

**High Beast Tamer, Akane  
**Grade 2 | Intercept  
United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Human  
9000 | 5000 | 1  
• [AUTO] [R]:[CB1 Royal Paladin [High Beast]] When this Unit appears on (RC), if you have a Royal Paladin Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If so, look at the top 5 cards of your deck, choose up to 1 Royal Paladin [High Beast] among them and call it to (RC) in the same column as this Unit, then shuffle your deck.

**Cataphract Dragon  
**Grade 2 | Intercept  
United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Cosmo Dragon  
9000 | 5000 | 1  
• [AUTO] [V/R]: When this Unit's attack hits the Vanguard, if you have another [Cosmo Dragon] Vanguard or Rear Guard, unflip 1 card in your Damage Zone.  
• [AUTO]: When you Ride a [Cosmo Dragon] on this Unit, unflip 2 cards in your Damage Zone, then choose up to 1 of your Vanguards, that Unit gets [Power]+5000 for this turn.

**Blood Rose Knight, Morgana  
**Grade 2 | Intercept  
United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Human  
10000 | 5000 | 1

**Crown Sword Knight, Lucan(*)  
**Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Human  
10000 | 5000 | 1  
• [AUTO] [V] [LB4]: When this Unit attacks, this Unit gets [Power]+2000 for each of your Royal Paladin Rear Guards until the end of that battle.  
• [AUTO] [V]: 'Inherit': When this Unit appears on (VC), if there are 1 or more cards with 'Legend' in your Soul or (RC) that share a clan with this Unit, this Unit gets [Power]+10000 and [Critical]+1 until this turn's End Phase.

_Note: the skills / stats of cards with (*) are not fully revealed yet_

VGLDW02

Brief explanation on the different types of keyword skills that appeared here:

**Legend**: a restrictive effect. It allows you to only have one copy of any single card that has Legend in your deck, and a total of up to three copies of any cards in general that have Legend. Because of this restriction, Legend units are more powerful than regular ones.

**Inspire**: a skill that Legend units have. To activate an Inspire skill, two requirements must be met: the Unit which activates it must be in the appropriate position (Soul, RC, Drop Zone etc), and a Unit you have must activate its 'Inherit' skill. Basically, the keyword skills Inherit and Inspire are linked together.

**Inherit**: a skill that certain Units have. Inherit skills are almost always activated on-Ride, and require you to have a Legend unit in the Soul or RC to activate. Not only are they powerful skills, but activating them automatically allows you to activate any Inspire skills of your units.

**Break Trigger**: Break triggers function like regular triggers, but they cannot be activated if your damage is 3 or lower – consider them triggers with Limit Break attached to them. However, if you do activate them, you can then use their skill, which allows you to immediately send them to the Drop Zone to reactivate their trigger effect. However, you can only do this during your own turn when attacking. If I'm attacking with my "CEO Amaterasu" Vanguard, and drive check the Break trigger card "Oracle Silencer, Marilice", first I will check my damage zone. If there are 4 or more damage, then I will activate the critical effect normally. After that, I have the option of sending Marilice to the Drop Zone rather than to my hand, and if I do, I can give +5000 Power and +1 Critical to a Unit again (just as if I had checked another Critical trigger). After this effect resolves, the game flow continues as normal.

**Equip**: if a skill has Equip before its description, it means that to use it, you must first have another Unit that matches the requirements described in the skill. Then, you can activate the Equip skill by fulfilling its cost and sending the Equip unit to the Bind Zone. When an Equip unit is sent to the Bind Zone by its own effect and as long as it remains there, it is treated as equipped to the Unit you chose (typically your Vanguard). From there on, whatever effect the Equip skill has remains active – some Equips have one-shot effects that require you to send the Equip card from the Bind Zone to the Drop Zone, while others have persistent effects that you can activate over and over, as long as nothing interferes with the equipment.

**Chain Ride**: a similar concept to Break Rides. Units with Chain Ride work in a family – for example, units with "Amaterasu" in their card name. Chain Ride skills can be activated under two conditions: first, when a Unit with Chain Ride rides on to a unit from the same family, or when a unit from the same family as your Chain Ride unit Vanguard rides onto it. Chain Ride skills are not as game-breaking as Break Rides, but they do not require Limit Break and can be activated twice for each Chain Ride unit, making them much more versatile.


End file.
